


Dorian and Naomi: The Series

by MollyWeisser11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat positive, Feedism, Floor Sex, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Gaining, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bhm, binge eating, feedee, feeder, feederism, mollyweisser11, obesity, ssbhm, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyWeisser11/pseuds/MollyWeisser11
Summary: This is a chapter by chapter preview of my ongoing erotic romance novel about Dorian and Naomi.  Dorian - a college student at a west-coast college - encounters a strange and beautiful woman in the forest on his college campus. As they get caught up in each other, Naomi proves to indulge his most urgent appetites… A magical Big Handsome Man (BHM) romance with food fetishization and weight-gain kinkiness. WEIGHT GAIN - FAT KINK - FAT ADMIRATION - FAT APPRECIATION - DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.





	1. Chapter 1

"Care for some crackers?" asked the girl, and she offered a plastic bag full of frosted animal cookies. 

Calling them crackers was a little bit generous, but Dorian accepted a handful without fanfare. He pretended at abstinence by eating only one, very slowly, at a time, biting off the legs first, then the head, then splitting the body in half, and then eating the rest of the body. 

"That's good," he said, though he was already kicking himself for being so obvious and stupid-sounding as he tried to think of what to say next. "Are you at UCSC?" 

"Yeah," the girl said, and smiled at him as she shoved an entire handful of animal crackers in her mouth. "But I don't live on campus. My rich uncle has a hunting shack out here and I'm currently housesitting it." 

"That's cool," Dorian said, feeling wholly inadequate to give a thoughtful response. Then he had a brilliant idea. "What are you reading?" he asked, "Is it for class?" 

"No," the girl responded, and she turned over the book so that the cover was visible. "Children's lit," she said, showing him. "I'm in a class on fairy tales right now. Believe it or not, the original Hansel and Gretel is pretty grim." 

"I believe it," Dorian said, feeling like a dork as he added, "They were the Brothers Grimm, after all." 

The girl laughed, and extended her hand. "My name is Naomi," she said, "and you are?" 

"Dorian," he stated. She just grinned at him, not saying anything further, and he bumblingly tried to continue the conversation. "Why are you sitting out here?" 

"It's quiet," she said, and added, "Also, it's not too far from my uncle's place." 

"Oh," Dorian responded. Feeling like Captain Obvious, he added, "That makes sense." 

"Sure does," Naomi said, and then just as she spoke, there was a flash of lightning above. 

"Oh dear," Naomi said, tilting her chin towards the sky. "it looks like we're in for some rain." She sniffed delicately at the air, and stood with a lithe gesture. He was astonished to see how tall she was. "Would you like to come back to my uncle's house? It's closer than the dorms." 

"All right," Dorian said. A part of him worried that he was headed towards a trap, but most of him didn't care. 

Naomi grabbed the bag of crackers and tucked her book under her arm. Her buttocks were tight and adorable in her jeans, and Dorian nearly drooled in admiration. 

 

She extended a hand, helped him up, and led him further into the forest, never letting his hand go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A PREVIEW OF A CHAPTER POSTED TO PATREON. To finish reading this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level! Available here: https://www.patreon.com/posts/8386796

"How are you?" he asked. They'd awoken in each others' embrace this morning, but had to part their separate ways as he went to class. Naomi didn't have summer classes, so like a watchful dog, sometimes he would find her here in the gardens as he made his way back towards the dormitories. 

"Well enough," she said, and she snuggled her face deeply against his heavying breasts. "You smell so good." 

"Glad," he said, a smile gracing his lips as he nestled his nose into her hair. He had no idea why she liked the way he smelled after sweating his fat ass up and down the hill to the observatory, since he thought he'd benefit quite a bit from a shower. But for her, he'd forgo quite a lot of things. Showers included, if she demanded.

"What do you want to do for dinner, tonight?" asked Naomi, and as if on cue, Dorian's stomach rumbled affectionately. Naomi shivered just the slightest bit, and Dorian interpreted this as her feeling cold. He tightened his grasp upon her, wrapping his softening body around her body with a protective air. 

"Whatever you like," Dorian said. He still was embarrassed to choose their dinners; it made him feel like a pig to vocalize his desires, even though she claimed to enjoy it when he expressed preferences. It was a little bit too easy to let her choose on his behalf, because everything would be so wonderful. Consistently. 

His stomach made further noises, as if in agreement. Naomi laughed, and pressed a gentle kiss upon his rounded belly. "It seems like expediency is the name of the game," the woman said, and pawed at his tum with a teasing hand. "You sound about to faint with hunger." 

"I'm far from starving away to nothing," Dorian answered ruefully, feeling uncomfortable with exactly how acute his hunger was at this moment. He'd had a large lunch, consuming nearly a day's worth of calories in the cafeteria burger, shake, fries, and onion rings, followed by a slab of warm chocolate cake and a large glass of milk. He knew at this point last summer, he wouldn't have been nearly so hungry a few mere hours after consuming so much. But he also knew that clothes that'd fit him at this point last summer were long discarded on the bottom of his closet, where he could blissfully pretend they had never existed. 

Indeed, the summertime had been a bountiful season for him. Naomi had seemed unable to let him sit hungry for a single instant, and he'd merely have to make eye contact with her to understand that he was a bit peckish. 

He'd gotten quite a lot of calculus and other homework done, that was for sure. But for every hour he studied, he seemed to put on at least half a pound, what with the constant presence of Naomi's comfortably-full plates at his elbow. 

Now, practically nothing fit him other than some old gym shorts where the elastic had eroded, and some shirts that had stretched in the wash. His formerly XL-sized frame now was pushing the dimensions of most XXLs, and somehow he was fairly sure this wasn't the end of his journey. 

This didn't mean that he was comfortable with his newfound size. Indeed, whereas he'd been pudgy and slightly humiliated by his flabby frame before, now he'd entered the territory of being downright fat. It was undeniable at this point, but he spent most of his time trying to ignore the effects of the added weight. There was a substantial jiggle to his tum when Naomi patted or slapped him, and his belly drooped over his waistband, demanding satiation with every wobble of his walk. He spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to do when his stomach peeked from below the rim of his shirt, embarrassing him with its pallid softness. 

"Perhaps not," Naomi responded, and her eyes seemed to darken with concern. "But pray tell me, what would I do if you did? I can't chance it. Too risky." 

She took a deep breath, then buried her head between his lushly adorned pecs. "Winter's coming, after all. I'm not as good as you at acquiring extra insulation, so I'll be relying on you to keep me warm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A PREVIEW OF A CHAPTER POSTED TO PATREON. To finish reading this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level! Available here: https://www.patreon.com/posts/8386796


	3. Chapter 3

In this third installment of the Dorian & Naomi series, Dorian notices that he’s put on yet more weight, and he starts to feel self-conscious about how his body is responding… in more way than one. A magical BHM romance with food fetishization and weight-gain kinkiness

........................

DORIAN’S DARK DESIRES 

The more he thought about it, he realized, the more he wondered what it might have been like, had the story of Hansel and Gretel gone quite a different direction.

 

What if, perhaps, the old witch in the gingerbread house was the most furiously sexy creature he’d ever seen? And what if, perhaps, Hansel intentionally allowed himself to be captured, to be caged, and to be overfed and treated like a prize pig.?

 

Because more and more, as Dorian saw it, this seemed to be where he was headed.

 

Naomi had enticed him to come deeper into the woods, and persuaded him to gorge himself beyond his wildest dreams.

 

And now, here they were, and she was telling him that she liked everything about his body… including its less than becoming noises.

 

"So," Dorian added, a smile on his own face, "You enjoy making me plump and round for the purpose of controlling me."

 

"That's the ticket," Naomi said, her eyes bright with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied by mere food.

 

"And as part of that," Dorian continued, "You enjoy my... less pleasant ... bodily functions?"

 

"Indeed," Naomi said, and she pressed both hands on Dorian's soft, expansive stomach.

 

"So please, do not fret over breaking wind. It's sexy to me when you do it, because it just goes to show how much you're stretching your capacity for me."

 

"Understood," Dorian said, and attempted to sit up a bit in the chair, but felt the handcuffs cut into his fleshy wrists. Also he felt the tightness of the belt, which effectively kept him in place.

 

"So, what is this for?" he asked.

 

"To make sure my good little pet doesn't try to run away," mused Naomi. She grinned as he struggled just a bit more.

 

"You've got to finish every single thing I give you."

 

"Or what?" asked Dorian, feeling a heaviness growing in his trousers.

 

Did he like this merciless teasing? Maybe. It certainly set his cock on high alert.

 

 

"Or..." Naomi said with a bright smile, "I'll have to feed you everything that I have in the house."

 

What a threat! Dorian felt like the amount of food Naomi had in the house must be inexhaustible.

 

"Aren't you going to try and do that anyway?" Dorian quipped, and he smiled as Naomi's long lashes fluttered in amusement.

 

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" Naomi answered, and she began to rub Dorian's distended stomach right where it needed the effort.

 

"How do you know when I'm going to stop?"

............................  
THIS CONCLUDES YOUR FREE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level, or purchase the chapter with points here on DA! The patreon link is available here: www.patreon.com/posts/8386806


	4. Chapter 4

In this fourth installment of the Dorian & Naomi series, Dorian continues to struggle with his self-image. Eventually he comes to some important conclusions, inspired by Naomi’s reactions to his body. A magical BHM romance with food fetishization and weight-gain kinkiness. 

.................................... 

NAOMI’S NEEDS

"But where is said dessert?" he asked, and he lay a hand across his large stomach fondly, and he patted it. "I'm hungry."

 

"All in good time, darling," Naomi answered, and she seemed to be taking her time. She approached Dorian with some suspicion in her eyes, and she actually poked him in the stomach. "It seems like your stomach's quite an important concern for you, isn't it?" Naomi asked, and she took a handful of Dorian's blubbery love-handle. "Well?" she added, in a demanding tone of voice. "Isn't it?"

 

"Isn't it undeniable?" asked Dorian, ducking his head with some feigned embarrassment. "Just go ahead with your lecture, I'm getting too fat. I know it's true."

 

"Well," Naomi said, and she studied Dorian with intense observation. "I don't believe in doing things by halves. So I think, my dear, that if you're bound and determined to be a fat little dragon, then I'll be damned if you won't be the fattest little dragon in all the land."

 

Dorian's hand went immediately towards his cock, which was straining with the effort of containing its excitement.

 

"No, no, no," Naomi said again, taking his hand away from his underpants. Still holding his hand, she picked up a fork and stabbed at the cheesecake on the tray. She then brought a bite up to Dorian's lips, squeezing his hand gently the whole time, in a comforting sort of way. "How about a bite?" she asked, "and if you correctly guess what flavor it is, I'll let you have another bite."

 

"All right," Dorian answered, a smile emerging on his face. He little doubted that he'd excel at this quiz. "I do know my cheesecake," he said, with an edge of confidence he found unfamiliar. "That is for darned sure."

 

He grinned, "And my figure could readily attest to it!"

 

So Naomi went ahead and served him bite after bite of delicious cheesecake. First there was cookies and cream flavor, with a cookie on top and a soft chocolate crumb crust. Then there was strawberries and cream, which had large chunks of strawberry scattered in it, which was incredibly delightful to bite into. Then there was the chocolate mousse cheesecake, which was so rich and velvety in texture that Dorian's cock nearly exploded with the sexy sensations upon his tongue.

 

Every bite was more difficult than the last, but Dorian knew that every single bit was going towards the excellent cause of expanding his waistline. And the way Naomi was rubbing her soft hands across his lower gut, he knew that an expanding waistline was inevitable if he continued dating Naomi.

 

He realized that he didn't mind that at all, thinking about it that way. Every pound he put on while dating her was cementing him deeper and deeper into Naomi's possession. She could surely take credit for at least ten of his most recent pounds, if not half a dozen more.

 

THIS CONCLUDES YOUR FREE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level, or purchase the chapter with points here on DA! The patreon link is available here: www.patreon.com/posts/8386830


	5. Chapter 5

THIS BEGINS YOUR FREE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level, or purchase the chapter with points here on DA! www.patreon.com/posts/8386809 

..........................  
"How are you?" Dorian asked. They'd awoken in each others' embrace this morning, but had to part their separate ways as he went to class. Naomi didn't have summer classes, so like a watchful dog, sometimes he would find her here in the gardens as he made his way back towards the dormitories.

"Well enough," she said, and she snuggled her face deeply against his heavying breasts. "You smell so good."

"Glad," he said, a smile gracing his lips as he nestled his nose into her hair. He had no idea why she liked the way he smelled after sweating his fat ass up and down the hill to the observatory, since he thought he'd benefit quite a bit from a shower. But for her, he'd forgo quite a lot of things. Showers included, if she demanded.

"What do you want to do for dinner, tonight?" asked Naomi, and as if on cue, Dorian's stomach rumbled affectionately. Naomi shivered just the slightest bit, and Dorian interpreted this as her feeling cold. He tightened his grasp upon her, wrapping his softening body around her body with a protective air.

"Whatever you like," Dorian said. He still was embarrassed to choose their dinners; it made him feel like a pig to vocalize his desires, even though she claimed to enjoy it when he expressed preferences. It was a little bit too easy to let her choose on his behalf, because everything would be so wonderful. Consistently.

His stomach made further noises, as if in agreement. Naomi laughed, and pressed a gentle kiss upon his rounded belly. "It seems like expediency is the name of the game," the woman said, and pawed at his tum with a teasing hand. "You sound about to faint with hunger."

"I'm far from starving away to nothing," Dorian answered ruefully, feeling uncomfortable with exactly how acute his hunger was at this moment. He'd had a large lunch, consuming nearly a day's worth of calories in the cafeteria burger, shake, fries, and onion rings, followed by a slab of warm chocolate cake and a large glass of milk. He knew at this point last summer, he wouldn't have been nearly so hungry a few mere hours after consuming so much. But he also knew that clothes that'd fit him at this point last summer were long discarded on the bottom of his closet, where he could blissfully pretend they had never existed.

Indeed, the summertime had been a bountiful season for him. Naomi had seemed unable to let him sit hungry for a single instant, and he'd merely have to make eye contact with her to understand that he was a bit peckish.

He'd gotten quite a lot of calculus and other homework done, that was for sure. But for every hour he studied, he seemed to put on at least half a pound, what with the constant presence of Naomi's comfortably-full plates at his elbow.

Now, practically nothing fit him other than some old gym shorts where the elastic had eroded, and some shirts that had stretched in the wash. His formerly XL-sized frame now was pushing the dimensions of most XXLs, and somehow he was fairly sure this wasn't the end of his journey.

This didn't mean that he was comfortable with his newfound size. Indeed, whereas he'd been pudgy and slightly humiliated by his flabby frame before, now he'd entered the territory of being downright fat. It was undeniable at this point, but he spent most of his time trying to ignore the effects of the added weight. There was a substantial jiggle to his tum when Naomi patted or slapped him, and his belly drooped over his waistband, demanding satiation with every wobble of his walk. He spent a lot of time trying to figure out what to do when his stomach peeked from below the rim of his shirt, embarrassing him with its pallid softness.

"Perhaps not," Naomi responded, and her eyes seemed to darken with concern. "But pray tell me, what would I do if you did? I can't chance it. Too risky."

She took a deep breath, then buried her head between his lushly adorned pecs. "Winter's coming, after all. I'm not as good as you at acquiring extra insulation, so I'll be relying on you to keep me warm."

END PREVIEW! 

To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level. www.patreon.com/posts/8386796


	6. Chapter 6

In this sixth installment of the Dorian & Naomi series, Naomi (in her role as a service dom) begins to explore some of her ambitions for Dorian (in his role as a passive sub) and his body – trying out new forms of pleasure and examining their inherent power dynamics. A magical Big Handsome Man (BHM) romance with food fetishization, fat admiration, and weight-gain kinkiness.) Other content in this volume: anal play, threat of cannibalism/vore. 

.....................

He rested two plump hands on his growing stomach, and took some deep breaths. 

 

His size had more than doubled, it seemed, since he'd started dating Naomi. He'd been a chubby thing before, but now he felt grotesquely large. In a good way, he felt. 

 

His stomach was his predominant feature, rising above him like the bow of a ship. It seemed to obscure his view of practically everything that hid behind it, and Dorian was more than a little tickled at this realization. He couldn't even see the footboard of the heavy old sleigh bed, from this position. 

 

His hands played across the softness of his belly, feeling for any signs of wiggle within his overstretched stomach. All seemed contentedly full for the moment, but some areas were beginning to feel roomy. 

 

Provided he hadn't permanently scared her off for good with his gas, Dorian expected that Naomi wouldn't leave him hungry for a minute. He hoped, with increasing desire fanning the flame of his gluttony, that she would return with food for him. 

 

Soon enough, he heard the tiny creak of her step on the floorboard. She had returned, and she had brought gifts. 

 

"Let's play a little bit, shall we?" she asked, a shy smirk rising on her lips. She laid a platter of sandwiches on his stomach, just in a position where he couldn't reach them unless he sat up, but he couldn't sit up unless he was willing to spill the platter across his plump thighs. 

 

He simultaneously hated and reveled in the position he was in. With frustration, he contemplated the problem: would he sit up, take the initiative, and steal those sandwiches before he was invited to eat them? Or would he wait, submissively, until he was given permission, and then have the pleasure of being fed?   
...................

THIS CONCLUDES YOUR FREE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level, or purchase the chapter with points here on DA! The patreon link is available here: www.patreon.com/posts/8386815


	7. Chapter 7

The maitre'd stared at Dorian with some skepticism as the couple entered the restaurant. However, when presented with their names, he seemed accommodating enough, and gently steered the couple away from the dark booths towards the rickety tables near the front, near the stage. 

Dorian squeezed himself into the old Italian-style wooden arm chairs, and sighed in relief that he'd managed to get his bulk in them without being completely squished. 

"You look so cute like that, with your blubber all pushed to the center like that," Naomi said with a giggle, and she got out her phone and took a quick picture. "You're adorable."   
"Hmph," Dorian grumped, but it was an affectation, designed to get her attention. And he did get it. Naomi laughed at his reaction, and pressed a kiss against his neck, near his ear. 

"Next time we come here, you won't be able to fit at all. I guarantee it," she whispered. Dorian's cock immediately leaped in his trousers, readying to attention. Naomi didn't seem to notice - hardly surprising given the dark restaurant - but she did lay a hand on his thigh, teasingly. 

"Yeah," Dorian answered, and sighed deeply, trying to will his erection away. He didn't want to have to force it away all the rest of the night. But then his stomach rumbled audibly, and Naomi smiled wickedly at him, and he knew that he'd be struggling to keep his lust in check for the remainder of the evening. 

"Hey, you're here!" came a voice from behind them, and Naomi and Dorian arched their necks back to see Rochelle. She was wearing a super-tight body-contouring dress that left nothing to the imagination. It was entirely glittery and sparkly, and she wore large hoop earrings that glistened as brightly as her shiny white teeth. She pressed herself between Naomi and Dorian, her little paunch of a belly making way for her fleshy breasts, which threatened to pop out of her dress if she raised her arms too high. 

"You look gorgeous," Naomi said, eagerly accepting the hug. Dorian noticed that Rochelle lingered a bit more than was strictly necessary for a friend. He wondered what it meant. Especially the fact that he detected a tiny little squeeze of his love-handle, barely enough to address. 

"Thanks," Rochelle said, and she laughed. She was so damn pretty, and Dorian bit his tongue as he tried to bury his head in the menu. His mind went back to his conversation with Naomi from the other night.   
\--"I can tell when a girl's into you."-- 

He wondered how Naomi could tell. Was it just that he was clueless? The only evidence he had to support Naomi's hypothesis was that Rochelle had just grabbed a little handful of him in an intimate way. But maybe this was just something that Rochelle did with all the fat guys in her life? 

"How about you, Dorian?" came Rochelle's voice, and it was teasing and sing-songy. Almost as if she were... daring him to do something. To say something. To feel something. 

And he was terrified at the thought. 

..............

THIS CONCLUDES YOUR FREE PREVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER. To read the rest of this chapter, please subscribe to my patreon at the $15/month level, or purchase the chapter with points here on DA! The patreon link is available here: www.patreon.com/posts/8152699


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't seem to understand how cruel you're being," Rochelle contributed from the other room, where she seemed to be preparing something. "If you're going to force the poor man to starve himself, at least give him the dignity of wearing clothes that fit."

"It's to teach his fat ass a lesson," Naomi said, and she pressed a hand into Dorian's belly and jostled it warmly. In its warm rubbery plushness, it jiggled long after she stopped exerting motion. "If he wants to eat me out of house and home, he's going to have to accept that his clothes are going to get too small, and I won't be buying him new ones until he's completely outgrown his old ones."

"Completely, you say?" Rochelle asked, and she came into the room. There was a glass cake dish in her hand, and she carefully brought it out and deposited it on the coffee table by the couch. Inside, there was a beautiful large black chocolate cake, and Dorian being so famished knew that the girls were teasing him.

"Completely," responded Naomi with a sense of finality. "I will accept nothing less."

 

READ MORE HERE! www.patreon.com/posts/8409967


	9. Chapter 9

"Before you eat," Naomi said, and she coyly got on her knees and offered him some shiny metal. "You're my little pig, don't you forget it." 

She clicked some handcuffs around his chubby wrists before he could protest, and then she spanked him again with even more stinging force. 

"Eat," she whispered harshly, and he yelped. "Or you'll be punished." 

He didn't need to be told twice, and so he began to wolf down the food. 

The 'leftovers' as such were scarcely left over - clearly the girls had used this as an excuse to blend together food in a miasma of colors. Mashed potatoes were mixed artistically with gravy, chunks of chicken were sprinkled across the plate in immense chunks, and buttery peas with carrots provided a fire of color. He found himself inhaling it all, without contemplating anything other than the need to devour it all as soon as humanly possible. 

Every time he paused to swallow, he would glance up at Naomi, and she would simply stare at him with a tremendous threat in her eyes. 

He felt excited at her attention, so closely paid to him and his stuffing. It made him feel some amount of control, actually - he could stop eating and she would punish him, and in that sense he actually was the one with control. It was so vicious and so wonderful, and he loved the way she wouldn't let him break his pace. 

Each swallow was an effort, being horizontal as he was, but he felt the power of gravity take over once he got the food past his esophagus. His stomach hung below him in a large bloated tank, and he felt a bit like an enormous diesel truck that was gulping down fuel, filling up its enormous reserves in readiness for a cross-country journey. Perhaps it was his imagination, but every gulp led to him feeling just a little more stuffed, just a little more plump, just a little more bloated. 

The wicked grin on Naomi's face as he finished cleaning his second plate of food - it told him there was more, far more, in store for him today. 

"And now for dessert," announced Rochelle, and she brought him two enormous five-gallon drums of ice cream, as well as a large black plastic shopping bag. "I'll add whatever you want to make it more pleasurable. Just tell me what you need." 

Then, like Mary Poppins, she began to draw out a collection of wonderful ice cream toppings. M&M candies, both regular and peanut butter flavor. Crushed oreos. Gummy worms. A bag of broken sugar cones, dipped in chocolate and rainbow sprinkles. An entire condiment bottle of melted caramel and another of chocolate sauce. A full pound of chocolate sprinkles. Reese's peanut butter cups, the miniature size. A box of girl-scout cookies, Thin Mints. And as she put aside the bag, Dorian could tell that there was still more stuff in the bag that she hadn't brought out. 

"Better get eating," said Naomi with a foxlike snarl, "You've got your work cut out for you." 

And so Dorian went ahead and, summoning the strength of his dessert stomach, began to inhale the cold, creamy ice cream. Initially he just wanted to get the taste of it on his tongue and get as much of it inside his belly as possible before he needed the additional flavors and textures of the candy. 

 

..........................  
Read the rest of the chapter here, available for backers who pledge $15 or more per month: https://www.patreon.com/posts/dorian-9-8835621


	10. Chapter 10

Dorian felt himself careen onto the floor as he watched the girls in their rapture: Naomi gasping and screaming with the intensity and the delight, Rochelle moaning into her dessert of feminine flesh. Dorian gathered his cock into his hand again, since its maneuvering was less burdened by the bounty of his overextended stomach, and he began to stroke faster and faster. 

 

"Don't let him get too excited," rasped Naomi between her urgent exhalations. "He needs to learn how to wait his turn." 

 

"Oh, you know he's no good at that," Rochelle answered, coming up for air. "He's a greedy, selfish, fat little piglet who just wants all the attention. And all of the fun." 

 

"We can't blame him, though," Naomi purred, and she bucked her hips as Rochelle's diligent fingers glided across a sensitive spot. "We are what we've made him. Our own fat little Frankensteinian monster." 

 

"What?" Dorian asked, with mock affront, though his dick hardened at the thought that the girls had molded him, pygmalion-style, by stuffing him until he ballooned into a fat lump of lard. 

 

"Oh, he's trying to say something," Rochelle said, and she slapped Dorian's protruding belly with a fond, though calculating, quality. "Perhaps he's still hungry." 

 

"I've always said that little pigs should be seen, and not heard," Naomi agreed, "and when they are heard, it means they aren't quite full enough yet, so they should be fed up until they're happily stuffed into silence again." 

 

 

.........................

"Tell me about that," Rochelle said, and she was commanding in her voice as she stood up and stared him down. "Tell me what a pursuit of pleasure looks like." 

"It means the ultimate pursuit of self-indulgence, letting myself be fed into a state of near oblivion every chance I get," Dorian said, and he held down a bit of a burp; it erupted in a tiny hiccup. 

He sipped his hot chocolate, trying to keep his body under his own control. "It means that I'm willing to indulge any appetite, no matter how strange or unusual," Dorian went on, and he finished off his mug, whereupon he leaned down and picked up Rochelle's. It was still warm, and nearly full, and he downed it with several large long greedy gulps. 

"And it also means," he added, with a glint of wickedness in his eyes, "that I'm willing to sacrifice others in order to get what I want." 

"Sacrifice how?" Rochelle asked, and her eyes were wide and her pupils were dilated. She was turned on, he could tell - if by no other way than the fact that her hand had dove into her panties. 

"Sacrifice through the ritual of feeding my hunger," Dorian whispered, feeling his voice tighten with words he'd never even thought before, much less uttered. 

And as soon as he'd uttered them, he found Rochelle's lips upon his mouth, and they were passionately, hungrily kissing each other, as if for dear life. 

 

.............  
READ MORE ON MY PATREON: https://www.patreon.com/posts/dorian-and-naomi-10580869   
Available for Patrons who pledge $15 or more a month!

**Author's Note:**

> To finish reading this chapter, please purchase on Amazon! AVAILABLE FOR FREE ON KINDLE UNLIMITED!
> 
> amazon.com/author/mollyweisser 
> 
> I would also like to announce my Facebook page; please check it out: Molly Weisser's BBW and BHM Romances -#FatFiction. You can probably just facebook-search for "fatfiction" to find it. Please do like it so that I can help get more visibility and promote my writing and stuff? please? thanks


End file.
